Crosstalk is a well-known consequence of placing electrically-conductive lines in relatively close proximity of one another. While differential transmission line design helps reject common mode noise such as far-end crosstalk (FEXT), the level of FEXT could still be substantial at high operational frequencies. While crosstalk may not necessarily render a transmission line or an interconnect in general ineffective, such crosstalk may, for instance, reduce a data rate at which such interconnects may transmit data.